


PC My Way

by Fanficsfan4ever



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Original Character(s), Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsfan4ever/pseuds/Fanficsfan4ever
Summary: I haven’t giving all the pairings cause I wanted to leave some for surpises I am also not sure on some lolI had started this on Wattpad but someone tried to steal it on me so my muse didn’t want work on it anymore.Please know this is my writing so please don’t steal it!
Relationships: Brenda Barrett/Sonny Corinthos, Matt Hunter/Lulu Spencer, Robin Scorpio & Steven Webber, Samantha "Sam" McCall/Jason Morgan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	PC My Way

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t giving all the pairings cause I wanted to leave some for surpises I am also not sure on some lol
> 
> I had started this on Wattpad but someone tried to steal it on me so my muse didn’t want work on it anymore.
> 
> Please know this is my writing so please don’t steal it!

The season was unseasonably warm for February but MaKayla “Mac” Corinthos didn’t mind cause that meant she could walk around not all bundled up. As Mac was walking around she came across Dr. Patrick Drake. He was looking out over the water and he seemed to be lost in thought. She had heard that Robin had left him yet again and that she had finally said enough is enough and took their daughter with her. Mac loved Robin but she was the most selfish women Mac knew and that's saying a lot since she lives in Port Charles.

Mac walks up behind Patrick and sits down on the bench that meant so much to her parents When she sat down and looked out at the water she said Patrick’s name.

“Hey Patrick, What’s on that mind of yours?” Mac said not looking at him. When Patrick heard his name he jumped and looked behind him.

“Mac! You scared me.” Patrick said with a hand on his heart.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean too.” Mac said as she gave him her sad eyes she learned from her mom.

Patrick laughed and walked over to the bench and sat down next to her. How is it she can make him laugh when he was so sad. He would never know how she did that but for the last year since he started having problems in his marriage to Robin he noticed her a lot more than just Robin’s niece. Not that he ever just thought of her that way.

“I’m sure you didn’t mean to.” Patrick said rolling his eyes in disbelief.

Mac laughed at him as she shoved his shoulder. “I didn’t! I was just out minding my own business when I saw you. In my Daddy’s favorite thinking place might I remind you. I said your name quietly so I didn’t scare you big baby.”

Across town in a little apartment above the floating rib Michael “Stone” Corinthos sat on his bed in shock as he read a note from a girl who left him just a month before he returned to Port Charles saying the biggest news ever. She was going to have his baby. Now what was he going to do.

“I’m not going to let her keep me from my child even if she doesn’t want anything to do with me.”

Julian couldn’t believe this the news staring him straight in the eyes but how can this be? This has to be a lie his family made up or maybe even her’s but this isn’t true. He needs to know the truth and the only way he will get it is by going to the only person who has never lied to him. What he didn’t know was that finding out the truth was going to be the biggest mistake of his life and can very well ruin his family.

“Sam have you seen Danny’s shoes?” Jason Morgan yelled down from Danny’s room while holding his 6 year old in his arms so he couldn’t run away from him.

“They are down here!” Sam yelled back to him as she held them in her hand. Nothing had been easy in her life but holding their 2 almost 3 year old little girl who they named Emily and seeing her smile back up at her was everything Sam could want. It was crazy what her life had become and so fast but she wouldn’t change a thing. Lost in her thoughts she didn’t feel Jason next to her until he took the shoes.

“Hey where were you?” Jason asked when he felt more then saw her jump.

“Just lost in thought about how great our life has been.” Sam smiled and then laughed as Emily laughed at her.

So this is what PC looks like now in 2020 but it’s only just beginning cause like life the year has nothing to do what life will look like by the time dust falls and nothing and I mean nothing will ever be the same again. Life in Port Charles is a crazy place already but will be crazier and everyone will be affected all over time.

“I can’t believe this is happening to me right now.” Jasmine Morgan said as she looked down in her purse for her cell phone which she couldn’t seem to find.

“Looking for this?” said a voice above her and when she looked up she found Det. Dante Falconeri standing there holding her phone.

“Oh my god! Dante thank you! You are a lifesaver. I have been looking all over all the place for this. I really didn’t want to have to explain to my parents how I lost yet another phone.” Jasmine said laughing.

“Well then I suggest you keep this in your purse or hand at all times or you know remember when you set it down on the counter at Kelly’s again.” Dante laughs and then wonders how a girl that came from Jason Morgan and Sam McCall can be so beautiful but also so forgetful.

“I know what you think but I have been having to study for my med classes and my brain has been all over the place.” Jasmine said with a guilty look on her face.

Dante just smiles and then nods his head. He had always figured any Corinthos and Morgan kids would want to follow after their parents but his sister Mac and Jasmine have surprised him by becoming a model and a Dr.

“Well I guess that is an alright reason for forgetting your phone.” Dante told her with a smirk on his face.

“Well this Doctor to be needs to go cause she will be late for class if she doesn’t.” Jaz said as she looked at the time on her phone. “Bye Dante, and thanks again for finding this for me.” Jaz said with a wave of her phone as she turned around and left leaving Dante with a smile on his face.

Dr.Robin Scorpio was standing at the counter when she heard someone come off the elevator and looked up to see a girl with dark hair come over to her looking a little worried. “Can I help you?”

The girl looked up and smiled at her. “Yes my name is Dr. Lexie Grey-Sloan. I was told to meet a Dr. Steven Webber here.”

“Oh yes you must to the new Dr. I’m Dr. Robin Scorpio.” Robin told her as they shook hands and smiled.

Just then Steve comes up to them. “Good to see you two getting along. Dr. Lexie Grey-Sloan, I’m Dr. Steven Webber.” Steve said as he shook her hand in his. “I see you you have just met Dr. Scorpio. Good cause I was hoping to have Robin show you around since she is a favorite here.”  
Robin nods her head. “Of course Steve.” Lexie just smiles at them and wondered what is going on with them.

“Dad are you sure this is a good idea to come back to town?” Diego Alcazar asked with a worried look on his face.

“I know you are worried son, but we will be fine. I have been in touched with Sonny Corinthos and told him what had been going on and he has us under his protecting so we will be safe.” Lorenzo said with a weird taste on his tongue.

“I don’t know Uncle Lo.” Sage Alcazar even said with a worried look. “Couldn’t be like an ambush or something?”

“No guys we will be fine and PC is our home so we should be there.” Lo told them with a smile on his face. He hoped they believed him cause he wasn’t sure if he believed himself.


End file.
